Michael Vlokozu
, Australia|died = March 25, 1989 (aged 59)|place_of_death = Shinagawa, , Japan|cause_of_death = Assassination|resting_place = Burial Site of Michael Vlokozu, Hilltop Conservation Area, Caelum, El Kadsre|nationality = Vlokozuian|gender = Male|title1 = Michael Vlokozu|image1 = Mikey83.png|caption1 = Vlokozu in 1983|parents = Michael Vlokozu, Sr. Lily Frank Tuiasosopo|children = David, Jarred, Jacqui, Samantha, Brian, Angélique, Sophie, Lenny, and Nicholas|spouse(s) = Laverne Vlokozu (m.1951)|family = Albert Vlokozu (brother)|other_names = Mikey}}'Sir Michael "Mikey" James Vlokozu, Jr. '(September 26, 1929 - March 25, 1989) was a Vlokozuian-Australian politician and political theorist. He served as president of West El Kadsre from 1967 to 1969 and of the Vlokozu Union from 1969 to his death in 1989. Under his leadership, Vlokozu Union became a semi-presidential socialist state under the constitutional monarchy governed by the Vlokozuian Labor Party. Ideologically to Kayosism, he adopted one of Kayos' customs to develop his own political ideology known as Vlokism. History Early life Vlokozu was born in Dubbo on September 26, 1929. His father, Michael Vlokozu, Sr. (1897-1983), was Australian, and his mother, Lily Frank Tuiasosopo (1902-1957), was half-Samoan and half-British. He also had a eldest brother named Albert (1926-1947). Vlokozu and his family moved to Newcastle in 1931, where he spent most of his childhood there. In 1947, Albert, was killed in the traffic collision near North Newcastle. In 1948, a year after his brother's death, He moved to Brisbane. He educated at University of Queensland between 1949 to 1952, where he expressed interest on Kayosism, which encouraged him to move to El Kadsre to work as an ambassador here. He married to the Canadian student Laverne Vlokozu in 1951. As Australian ambassador to El Kadsre In 1953, Vlokozu moved to El Kadsre, where he worked as the Australian ambassador. At 23, he was the youngest person to be appointed as the Australian ambassador. After the creation of West El Kadsre, Vlokozu became the opposition leader. As opposition leader of West El Kadsre As a opposition leader, he was involved along with Education Department of El Kadsre in adoption of LTC schools, originated from Australian state of Victoria, and many of LTC school buildings were built in West El Kadsre. In 1960, he formed a West El Kadsreian space program as he said that West El Kadsre will beat the United States and the Soviet Union in the space race. In 1961, Vlokozu announced that he imagined West El Kadsre was to be an bigger and powerful superpower, more powerful than Republic of El Kadsre, which would later become the Union of the Vlokozuian States. He created the operation aimed to achieve his goal to transition the British-occupied state into the semi-presidential socialist state called the "Three-year-plan" with the plot to dominate the Statute of Westminister in 1967, invade East El Kadsre to remove Hiroshi Kayos from power in 1968 and then finally the creation of the union in 1969. As president of West El Kadsre In 1967, Vlokozu became the president of West El Kadsre. In July 13, 1967, Vlokozu was the one of the major targets of Operation Verlammen, when East El Kadsreian spy Hiroki Sakamoto disguised as the West El Kadsreian soilder, planted the bomb in one of West El Kadsreian bases in Vicnora. While the then-prime minister of West El Kadsre Takehiko Maeda and Richard Giles were killed instantly, Vlokozu managed to narrowly survive when Giles moved the briefcase containing the bomb to the leg of the table. After being waken from a coma for 3 weeks, Vlokozu spent four months on a wheelchair to recover his injuries from the plot.. On November 2, 1968, it was suggested that West El Kadsre's decision to invade East El Kadsre and sent Kayos to the Ikeda Islands was Vlokozu's initiative, not the Commonwealth one, since it was the part of the three-year plan to create the Vlokozu Union. After the war, West El Kadsre occupied East El Kadsre until 1969. As prime minister of the Vlokozu Union On November 11, 1969, Vlokozu formed the Union of the Vlokozuian States after East El Kadsre, North El Kadsre, Mahri and Sentan united with West El Kadsre after signing the treaty of the creation of the Vlokozu Union. Vlokozu made dramatic changes after the formation of the union, such as improvements on the economy, and the military. Vlokozu made the Vlokozu Union the first county to land their astronauts on Mars. Death Main article: Assassination of Michael Vlokozu Vlokozu died on March 25, 1989 at in the district of Shinagawa, Tokyo, Japan due to wounds received from ballistic trauma. He was assassinated by David Hukina, a member of the Hukina royal family, who were the last ruling royal family of Vicnora at the time. Susumu Mizushima took over after his death, but dissolved the Vlokuzu Union afterwards, forming the United El Kadsreian Nations. Following his death, Michael's body was flown from Japan to El Kadsre, where his body was displayed in a room at the Vlokozu Palace (now United El Kadsreian Nations Administration Building). Afterwards, Angélique Vlokozu, one of his adopted daughters, took Michael's body and gave him a quick and clandestine burial in the woods near Caelum before she and most of her adoptive family fled the United El Kadsreian Nations into exile in Belgium, leaving her two brothers Jarred and David, who will later become a prime minister of El Kadsre in 1996 and her sister Jacqui. In 1995, his burial site was declared a National Monument of El Kadsre. Michael has a cenotaph at Old Dubbo Cemetery in his hometown of Dubbo, Australia, placed in-between the graves of his mother and father. Personal life ]]Vlokozu lived a lavish lifestyle, with his main political residence being a large, 9-story, 72-room mansion in El Kadsre City (which has since been converted into Trump Tower El Kadsre City). His prized possessions included a restored 1943 Toyota AC, a 1971 VCMC Hornet, which was a first VCMC car to be built, a ZIL-4104 limousine gifted to him by Russian pianist Irina Plotnikova, and a collection of abstract artwork. He also owned a collection of pocketbikes, and participated in several celebrity pocketbike races. Legacy Coty Hodges portrayed Michael in the 2002 documentary comedy film Vlokozu. Category:Fictional celebrities Category:Fictional politicians Category:1929 Category:1929 births Category:Australia Category:1989 deaths Category:Fictional prime minsters Category:Prime ministers Category:Vlokozu Union Category:Celebrities Category:People Category:1920s Category:Males Category:Michael Vlokozu Category:Politicians Category:Deceased Category:Libra-zodiac people Category:Fictional Libra-zodiac people Category:1920s births Category:People of the Cold War